Malec forever
by diamond girl loves diamonds
Summary: title says all
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own mortal instruments. I am just using the character's names.**

Alec pov

It has been a week since Magnus broke up with me. I feel so helpless. I know I shouldn't off gone to Camille but I wanted to know more about him. I know that I have promised my family that I won't go Demon hunting but I want to. Its all that is keeping me from going crazy. All I want is those lips against mine again. I should be concentrating on the greater demons that are surrounding the Institute. I spring into action killing any demon that gets into my way. I smile at the thought of my life ending but there is nothing to stop me now. All of the sudden there is a searing pain in my back and everything goes black, no before I see my Parabati trying to keep me from falling into emptiness.

Jace pov

as soon as I saw my parabati collapse to the ground I knew I had to call Magnus. on the 4th ring he picked up. " I thought I mad-" said magnus who was cut off by jace. " I don't have time for your sh**, alec is dying and if he dies im blaming it on you" " where are you?" " by the institute, hurry". As I waited for Magnus to come I realised that I had been a cr***y brother these last few weeks when alec needed me the most. As I felt the breeze of a portal opening alecs breathing became ragged. when I saw Magnus I gasped, he had no makeup or glitter. his hair was down to his shoulders and he was dressed head to toe in black. " you called, goldilocks?"

**I know its short but its 2:00 am and its my first fanfic. reviews with advice are welcome. I will try and update soon. any lemons or bananas. soz if that's random my bff understands. I don't know how to do new chapters so it will all be on this page.**

Magnus pov

As soon as I heard that Alec was injured I immediately rushed out of my apartment. my only thought was Alec, Alec. I knew that I would do anything to save him. As soon as I got to the institute I saw Jace. but my eyes were drawn to the figure lying beside him. my blue eyed shadow hunter. " you called goldilocks?" I rushed to alecs side and blue sparks were flying out of my hand as if raziel himself was on my back. At last Alec started to breath normally. As he started to open his eyes, my father said inside my head " are you willing for me to make Alexander immortal, it could kill him, but I have seen the way you look at him. he is different than the others"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own mortal instruments. I am just using the character's names.**

Alec pov

All I could feel was white hot pain. Then there was a voice in my head saying " I can make you immortal but you can die, you will be the ultimate shadow hunter, nobody will or can stand in your way" All I said in my head was " if Magnus loves me then yes" The pain doubled then trebled, it was as if my heart was a ball of fire, as if my blood was fire. I couldn't help it anymore, I let out a scream that I will always remember. I opened my eyes. The best sight greeted me. Magnus' cat eyes were staring into mine, full of pain and worry. " I'm so sorry Alexander, I will never hurt you again. I love you" Then he pressed his lips, that were as soft as silk, against mine. The kiss wasn't of passion it was full of love and loss. That one kiss said a thousand words.

Magnus pov

Alexander let out a heart wrenching scream. I cradled his head in my lap. As I bent my head downt to press my lips against Alec's, possibly for the last time, his eyes flew open. "I'm so sorry Alexander, I will never hurt you again. I love you. I softly pressed my lips against his. Trying to get all my feelings into one single kiss. Judging by the look on his face I had worked. Then he slipped back to sleep.

Jace pov

When I saw Magnus kiss my parabati I felt such anger towards him. I thought why does he think that he has the right to get Alec's feelings up. As I took a step forward, Magnus pulled away, all my feelings of hatred vanished. The look of ecstasy on my brother's face said it all. Yes Magnus had hurt him but he still loves him. "Will he be ok?" I asked. Magnus only nodded, tears running down his face.

**I apologise if the pov's are to short. But at least I know how to do new chapters **

**Reviews plus ideas are welcome. Will try to update asap.**


	3. not a chapter PLEASE READ

**I am trying to find a story when alec is a photographer and magnus runs a fashion magazine and hire him. Please can you help me, if you know what its called put the name of I in the reviews. Thank you.**

**Will try and update soon.**


	4. thx

**thank you guys**


	5. a new chapter everyone

**I do not own the mortal instruments. I am just using the character's name.**

Maryse pov

As soon as I saw Magnus carrying my son, I instantly remember Isabelle carrying Max after the battle against Valentine. My heart wrenched at the loss of my son but I also refused to lose another. Magnus spoke " He needs to rest in the infirmary, I can send for another Warlock if you do not wish for me to look after your son after what I put him through". I did not notice Jace until he spoke up. " Maryse, Alec has forgiven Magnus, you need to find it in your heart to forgive him to. Magnus knows what demon attacked him, what poison is in his system" "well, it's not exactly poison, my father Lucifer spoke to me and Alexander when Alec was dying and said that he can make alec immortal. He is just going through some physical changes" said Magnus. "What do you mean immortal, it's impossible, give me my son no.." I was cut of my Alec waking up in Magnus' arms saying "if you take me away from him you will never see me again and I will tell Izzy and Jace the lie that you have been telling them all these years, and trust me it won't be pretty" I was to stunned to speak, I thought that he had forgotten the secret that I had been hiding all these years, that I had once been in league with valentine. " vey well, I will allow it but you must tell me what happened to you son, why you went demon hunting alone, when I specifically told you not to" I took a deep breath after saying that as I knew that whatever Alec said it would bring back to many memories.

Izzy pov

All I heard was why you went demon hunting alone. I rushed down the stairs to see Magnus holding my brother in his arms. I suddenly felt week at my knees. I rushed over to Magnus and demanded to know what had happened to him. I mentally prepared myself because judging by the looks on my mother's face and jace's face it wasn't going to be nice. " very well but put me down on a chair as it is going to take a while to explain"

**He he he. I lect it on a cliff hanger. If you are lucky there will be another chapter later**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the mortal instruments. I am just using the character's name. WARNING contains some graphic stuff but does contain another Malec kiss. I do not write lemons but if I get enough reviews I might consider it.**

Alec pov

As Magnus put me down on the chair, I took a deep breath. "when I tell you the story there must be no interruptions, as it's a long story" they all nodded"

"After Magnus broke up with me, every opportunity I had was used to force myself to the limit training. I did not know why but I felt week, if I was stronger than Camille she wouldn't have forced me to listen to her. Then I started to go demon hunting by myself. That's why there have been hardly any Demons causing trouble." I could see looks of off shock, and hurt on Jace, Magnus and mums faces. "Then I received a fire message saying that if I did not meet them outside at 12:00 all the people that I loved and cared about would die. So I automatically went to see who sent the message. When I got there, I saw hundreds of greater Demons. I started to attack; my only thought was to kill every single Demon there. I was on a high, I wasn't focusing enough. When I thought that I had killed every Demon I, stupidly, let my guard down. There was a white hot pain in my back, when I started to black out Jace arrived looking panicked, the next thing I knew Lucifer was talking to me inside my head saying that he could make me immortal, that I could die but I would be able to protect everyone. When I said yes the pain became so intense I had to scream. There was too much pain to bear. The pain then stopped being so intense. When I woke up I saw Magnus looking down at me and the next thing I know I am here". At last I thought story over. There was shocked silence then izzy threw herself onto me saying things like "why were you so stupid, we are always here for you". Jace then quietly said "dam, I thought I was the one who was a hero it turns out that my goth of a brother is". Magnus' voice then appeared in my head saying " I am so sorry Alex- Alec, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" I said in response "YES, YES, YES, YES!"

**Post reviews of what should happen next, I might do the wedding in the next chapter but i am thinking that I should wait for a bit. I will randomly post new chapters ok?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the mortal instruments. Cassandra Claire does.**

Magnus pov

As I was listening to Alec's story I was overcome with guilt. I couldn't believe that I put him through so much pain. I had just assumed that he would get over me. Most Mortals do. They break up with people and get over it. I never thought that he would go that far, to go demon hunting alone. When Alec had finished his story. I said to him in my head "Alex-Alec, I love you so much. Will you marry me?". His response was a surprise "YES, YES, YES". I went to turn away, as I thought that his family wouldn't want me to be there after what I put him through, that it was my fault that he had almost died. Alec's response was a shock. He got up from the chair, despite his mother's protest, walked over to me and began missing me full on the mouth. I didn't respond until he pulled away with a look of hurt on his face. I pulled his mouth back to mine. Trying to get as much passion, into that one kiss. His tongue was trying to get into my mouth, fighting for dominance. I allowed it. It was as seem he had forgotten what it was like to kiss me. Truth be told, I had forgotten what it was like. All of a sudden Isabelle was beside us screaming "It took you two long enough". When Alec pulled away he had a massive grin on his face.


	8. READ

**I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short. I am going to focus on my crossover story, might update but it depends.**


End file.
